darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
421
Natalie discovers Josette has the onyx ring that Victoria told her that Josette would lose shortly before she jumps from Widows' Hill. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family, but the names and relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. On this night, one man, living though dead, cannot resist his desire to see the woman he loved, the woman who still waits for him to rise and come to her regardless of what horror and grief his coming may bring. Barnabas Collins pleads with Josette du Prés Collins to leave Collinwood and he is met with her protests. She tells him that their destinies are one and nothing can keep them apart. They embrace, and as he holds her close he bites her. Act I When Natalie du Prés brings coffee to Josette the following morning, Josette quickly grabs a scarf to hide the bite marks on her neck. She panics when Natalie tries to open the curtains to let in the sunlight. Natalie notices how pale her niece is and how strangely she is acting. Natalie goes over their travel plans, and Josette tells her aunt that she will not be leaving with her. Act II Natalie goes to visit Victoria Winters at the Collinsport jail and pleads with her to end the spell she believes has been cast over Josette. Natalie then asks to see the book again to look for a clue about Josette, and Victoria tells Natalie that according to the book Josette will jump from Widow's Hill. One of the events leading up to that jump is the loss of a ring, and as Victoria describes the ring Natalie tells her that Josette does not own such a ring. After Victoria recounts the events that will lead up to Josette's impending suicide, Natalie leaves the jail convinced more than ever that Victoria is a witch. Act III Peter Bradford tells Victoria that she should stop telling these future events to others because they will use her comments against her at her trial. As they engage in conversation, Peter tells Victoria that he wishes she would forget about her own time and think about staying. He then embraces and kisses her. Act IV Barnabas comes to Josette in her room that night and asks her if she thinks the secrecy of their relationship is worth it, and she says it is. He tells her that if they are to be together, she will be "different" and asks her if she is willing to be so, to which she agrees. He places his ring on her finger and asks her to meet him at The Old House They start to embrace but are interrupted by a knock on the door. Barnabas disappears as Natalie enters the room. Natalie panics when she sees Barnabas' ring on Josette's hand, remembering what Victoria Winters had told her earlier during their visit at the jail. Memorable quotes : Josette: (to Barnabas) I know that you are dead, but still you are alive. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie du Prés * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins * Roger Davis as Peter Bradford * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * The secret panel in Josette's room at Collinwood, previously mentioned in 412, is seen for the first time as Barnabas uses it to enter the room. Bloopers and continuity errors * Although the opening scene is a reprise of the closing scene previous episode, Josette's nightgown and robe are different, and this time Barnabas bites the left side of her neck instead of the right side. * Since it has already been established that Barnabas is able to transform into a bat, as well as disappear and reappear at will, it seems unnecessary that he should have to use a secret panel to enter Josette's room. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 421 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 421 - Bird PlanesCategory:Dark Shadows episodes